They'll Ask Why
by DrillSargent87
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO "THEY'LL SAY YES" Harry and Ron figure out what happened before their respective girlfriends just got up and left in the middle of snogging. This is the story of what happens after "They'll Say Yes" Only slight cussing.


They'll Ask Why by DrillSargent87

_**AN: this is the sequel to "They'll Say Yes." This can be read alone, but it will make more sense if you read it first.**_

Ron and Harry have been left standing in the hall as their girlfriends walked down the hall together.

Harry turned to Ron, "Do you know what just happened?"

Ron cocked his head to the right and stared after Hermione, "No idea, I mean, we were snogging then she just got up and left. Do you know?"

"Hell no, if I did, why would I be asking you?"

"Dunno, do you think we should go after them?"

"Yeah."

Both boys sprinted off down the hallway towards their girlfriends. Upon reaching their respective other, they pulled the two girls apart, who had apparently been starting to snog each other.

Ron glared at his younger sister, "Ginny, why were you snogging _my_ girlfriend?"

Ginny smirked and turned from her boyfriend's arms as Hermione did the same. The two struck a suggestive pose. Ginny laughed at her brother, "Don't you mean my girlfriend?"

Ron started stammering as the pieces fell into place, "What……huh….how?"

Hermione and Ginny turned to each other and broke out in giggles.

Harry was staring at them, trying to figure out what had happened. He replayed what had happened between him and Ginny, he could faintly remember her saying something, but he couldn't recall exactly what he had agreed to.

"So, wait. I agreed to something, Ginny. What was it I agreed to?"

Ginny giggled and looked towards her boyfriend, "Why don't I re-enact in for you? But this time you should pay attention."

She turned to Hermione, "You do the same with Ron, see what happens this time."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and firmly placed her lips over his.

_Flashback/Re-enactment_

_Ginny's POV_

_As his hands begin to roam, and low, muffled moans emit from his mouth, I sigh and grin. _

"_Harry?" I say._

"_Hmm…" was his muffled response as he starts in on my pulse point. I grin as he thinks with the wrong head. I go for the plunge._

"_I'm a lesbian."_

"_Okay. Whatever you say." He makes out before continuing his exploration of my neck. _

"_Great then because Hermione and I are running away together." I smirk._

"_Sure." _

"_Then we're over. I'll let you know how we do." I push him off of me._

_End Flashback/Re-enactment_

On the other side of the hall, Hermione and Ron had a similar moment. Hermione backed up against the wall and pulled Ron's lips down to her own.

_Flashback/Re-enactment_

_Hermione's POV_

_I feel his mouth moving down my neck towards my clavicle. (AN: it's the collarbone, but it sounds dirtier.) I grin as he begins to leave a mark. I sigh and start with the plan._

"_Hey, Ron?"_

"_Yes, love?" _

"_I'm a lesbian." Here I try not to laugh._

"_That's lovely, love." I let out a breathy laugh he takes as something more. _

"_Ginny and I are running away together." _

"_Sounds wonderful."_

_End Flashback/Re-enactment_

Ginny pulled away from Harry and turned to Hermione. At the same time, Hermione pushed Ron away and turned to Ginny. The two began their own snog and then broke to look back over their shoulders. Both boys' jaws had dropped at the sight of the girls kissing each other.

"Do you remember now, Harry?" Ginny inquired innocently.

"I…uh…are you a lesbian?" He managed to string together.

"Yep, and Hermione is my girlfriend!" Ginny smiled mischievously.

A very confused Ron looked between his girlfriend and his sister, "So….wait….my girlfriend dumped me….for my sister?!?!"

The typically bookish Hermione smirked, "Yeah, guess I just had the wrong Weasley all along."

The two best friends looked at each other, then at their girlfriends before bellowing so the entire floor of the building could hear, "WHY?!?!?"

Hermione pulled from Ginny and straightened her cloths, "We simply wanted to test how observant you were….while snogging that is."

Ginny took a position next to her, arms crossed over her chest, hip jutted to the side, knee popped out with the hip, "And it seems that both of you failed the first time though. Then barely scrapped by the second time."

With that the girls linked arms with their respective boys and walked back off down the hallway to their private quarters. Only to resume where they had left off before the "test."

_**AN: Now I leave the rest to your imagination.**_


End file.
